


To The Victor

by lil_1337



Category: Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megabyte plays a video game while Adam thinks of other games he’d like to be playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



> A/N: Some terms for the non-gamers: Keep in mind these are within the context of an RPG that uses real time battles not turns.
> 
> Single attack – An attack that requires only a single button to be pressed to complete it. Usually the attack used most often. Doesn’t usually require time to recharge even if it is magic.
> 
> Combination attacks – Ones that require multiple buttons to complete. Often they are magic attacks and require time to recharge between uses.
> 
> Boss level or Boss – Major bad guy for the level or scene. Has to be taken out to complete the level and often had much greater rewards. ie: money or experience points.
> 
> Cut scene - The scenes between levels the forward that storyline but are not actually playable. They set the scenario and some times explain past/future events to give background for what is or will happen.
> 
> Real time battles – Both the character and the NPC are attacking and defending at the same time. This is different than turns where the player character attacks then the NPC attacks in turn or rounds.
> 
> NPC – Non-player character. A character that is generated and controlled by the game not one of the players.
> 
> Start button - One of the buttons on the controller. Usually found in the middle towards the top. It is used to start a game and once action is in play hitting it pauses the game and brings up an options menu with things such as continue, exit, options and save.

"Dude, this is the coolest game ever." Megabyte pointed with his controller to the screen. Getting no response he frowned. Using his elbow he bumped Adam's knee. "Earth to Adam, come in Adam."

Adam looked up from the book he was reading and grinned. "Sorry, what were you saying?" He tried to focus on the other man's words but all he could think about was warmth of Megabyte's arm against his leg. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes to meet those of his friend.

Megabyte frowned and gave Adam a 'what the fuck' look. "You okay? You look kinda green. I can make you some tea if ya want."

Adam closed his book and shook his head. "Nah thanks. What were you saying?"

Megabyte turned his attention back the game he had paused and gestured towards the television with his chin. "This is a cool game. Thanks for getting it for me."

"Oh, you're welcome. Kev said you'd been looking at it the other day." Adam grinned, “Actually he said you were drooling over it and whining because you’d have to wait a few more days.”

"Yeah, Dad told me I couldn't buy anything since my birthday was coming up. You know how he gets all weird about stuff." Adam could hear in the tone of Megabyte's voice that he was rolling his eyes even though the redhead's gaze was once again glued to the screen in front of him as he guided his digital character around and through the obstacles in his way.

Instead of returning to his book Adam took advantage of Megabyte's preoccupation with the game to study him. The sun from the bay window highlighted his hair into reds and golds, adding a shine to the already gleaming strands. It was longer now, not quite as rumpled as it had been when they first met but much better than the almost military cut Megabyte had worn at one point.

The position Megabyte was sitting in was what Adam referred to as his friend’s gamer mode. Megabyte was on the floor with his back against the couch, Knees bent and legs splayed open. His hands, holding the controller were relaxed, not quite resting on the floor. While he appeared completely at ease there was a sense of hyper awareness as the muscles in his arms and legs twitched and his eyes darted.

Megabyte had grown up a lot in the years they'd been friends. Not just physically though that was certainly one of the ways. He'd gone from being a gangly smart-ass kid to a nicely filled out intelligent smart-ass man. Adam wasn't quite sure when it'd happened but it had happened nonetheless.

Despite the fact that there was three years between them they had quickly become close friends. Both feeling connected to the other in a way that went beyond being tomorrow people. Lately though Adam had found himself thinking about Megabyte in way that was much more than friendly.

Megabyte pressed start to pause the game then turned to look at Adam, a furrow forming between his eyes. "What?"

"What? What?" Startled out of his reverie Adam lost his usual eloquence and completely lacking in composure.

"You've been staring at me. What gives?"

"I was watching the game."

The look on Megabyte's face darkened and he switched to telepathy, a sure sign that he was serious. [You've been jumpy and weird since ya got here. What the hell is up with you?]

Adam groaned to himself at Megabyte's choice of wording. Quickly he adjusted his shields so that he was not broadcasting his thoughts. He sure as hell did not want Megabyte knowing was /up/ with him. Instead of answering he shrugged his shoulders and grinned his best wicked grin. The one that usually meant someone was going to end up on the wrong side of a joke.

Megabyte raised an eyebrow in response before restarting his game. [I'm gonna find out, Newman. Better off just telling me now].

Adam sighed, he should have known better than to think Megabyte would drop it. Once he got his teeth into something he was like a dog with a bone. He groaned again, barely managing to bite off the sound before it slipped past his lips. That was a mental image he really did /not/ need right now.

Eyes once again focused on the mesmerizing graphics Megabyte let himself be carried away by the game. Adam breathed a sigh of relief and returned to studying his friend, though more cautiously this time. There was a lot more to Megabyte Damon than he showed the world. Underneath the sarcasm and perpetual grin was an observant mind, a compassionate friend, a gentle heart…

“DIE you fucking bastard! DIE!”

Adam quickly revised his thoughts to ‘a gentle heart when not playing video games’. The sound of Megabyte’s snarls drowning out the rest of his thoughts. The red head’s fingers danced over the buttons on the controller. Hitting with single then combination attacks while dodging the fireballs being blasted from his opponent’s hands

The boss on the screen screamed, falling to floor in his death throes and Megabyte lifted his arms in the air in victory. “Oh, yeah! Who’s da man?”

“You da man.” Adam laughed then replied in his usual manner, taking comfort in the scripted interaction between them. This was solid ground.

“Damn straight!” Megabyte’s hand went to his Mountain Dew sitting on the coffee table next to him. Taking advantage of the cut scene to take a drink. He set the soda down and picked up the controller, eyes not leaving the screen. “Caffeine and video games. Doesn’t get any better than this.”

“No?” The amusement was evident in the single word Adam spoke.

[Not unless you add in sex.] The smirk was evident in the ‘pathed words and once again Adam felt his composure cracking. He and Megabyte joked about sex all the time, they were guys after all, but it was different now. This conversation was setting off visuals that were sending Adam’s emotional and physical state into awkward territory.

[Sex is ….] He swallowed and muttered “…good. Sex is good.” Mentally he smacked his forehead for that witty comeback.

Megabyte stabbed the start button, pausing the game yet again. The look on his face morphing from confused disbelief to a growing smirk. [Dude, if you think it’s just /good/ you’re not doing it right]. The smirk widened and he slowly looked Adam up and down, a teasing glint in his eye. “Or you’re not doing the right people.”

Once again Megabyte’s attention returned to the game as he resumed play. Leaving Adam with his mouth hanging slightly open and feeling more off balance than before. It was as if Megabyte knew what he was thinking and toying with Adam on purpose. Carefully Adam double-checked his shields again making sure he was not projecting. Megabyte was playing at some kind of a game and it wasn’t the one on the TV in front of him.

Adam closed his mouth and let his lips curve into a smirk of his own. Well two could play at /this/ game and he might even have a decent shot at winning for a change. He leaned back against the couch, casually letting his legs part, his hands on his thighs so the framed his groin. “So, who should I be having sex with? If I wanted it to be more than good?”

Megabyte’s eyes flicked quickly to the side taking in the invitation written in Adam’s pose. Outwardly he did not react but on screen his character took a hit that could have easily been blocked. Adam grinned to himself, thinking ‘point to me’.

[Depends on what you’re into.] The mental smirk was back, but with an undertone Adam had never heard before. There was of course humor. There always was when dealing with Megabyte. The ability to turn anything and everything into a joke was his way of coping with what was not always a kind world.

“I haven’t been around the block much.” Adam carefully kept his voice neutral. “What would you recommend? For a beginner?”

Megabyte’s character took another easily blocked hit and he swore at the screen. With exaggerated casualness he shifted, effectively blocking Adam’s view of his crotch. [Dunno. Are you still wearing training wheels are you up to riding a big boy…….bike?] The pause was deliberate and it had the desired effect as visuals of exactly which big boy and how he’d like to ride him flooded Adam’s head.

Adam swallowed hard, his eyes locking onto Megabyte’s profile. He could see the same desire he was feeling there. Taking a deep breath he took the plunge. [That an offer, Megabyte?]

Megabyte’s fingers stilled on the controller and for the space of a moment there was no sound but the game. Slowly Megabyte turned his head until his gaze connected with Adam’s. The smirk was firmly in place, but again Adam could see something else in the depth of his eyes, something deeper and more intangible then simple desire. [More like an invitation. That is if you’re man enough to switch hit and bat for the other team.]

Adam snorted, visibly amused. [I’ve never been one to stand on convention. What with being a tomorrow person and all.]

Megabyte swallowed hard and nodded. [Yeah. Knew that.] He let the controller slip from his fingers to drop unnoticed to the carpet, as his hapless character died a slow painful death on screen.

Silence settled around them, thick and heavy with tension and possibilities. Finally, Adam couldn’t stand it any longer and he slid off the couch to sit on the floor next to Megabyte. Leaning close he cupped Megabyte’s face in his hands before lowering his head and capturing the other man’s lips in a soft yet demanding kiss. Losing himself in the feeling of Megabyte’s arms wrapping around him one Adam’s last coherent thoughts was ‘game, set, match.’


End file.
